


[TRANSLATION]Not In His Plans超纲了啊

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars era, F/M, Gen, M/M, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, not long after Crisis on Naboo, somewhat one-sided, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 7k+
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 安纳金·天行者从来就不是个完美绝地。禁断的东西总是对他有着吸引力，他也总是欣然回应。但他能说服别人跟他一起走这条路吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not In His Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111396) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



狂热的群众高呼他的名字。

他置若罔闻。

他的注意力尽数集中在低头看他的年轻武士身上，后者就在半米开外，晒成小麦色的脸上隐隐挂着一个坏笑。安纳金一动不动，抬头挺胸，显然在努力将自豪和受人关注的满足感压下去。晋升不久的绝地武士身边，欧比旺·科诺比将同伴的自得看在眼里，微微摇了摇头。欧比旺的僵硬地站在那里，原因则大不相同。无私的绝地不应该为英雄崇拜而洋洋自满。

帕尔帕庭压下自己的不屑，伸手去取身边的奖牌。安纳金跟无私的亲近程度跟帕尔帕庭与绝地武士团的亲近程度半斤八两。这么显而易见的事，摆在胡子拉碴的欧比旺面前他都看不见：安纳金为认可与赞赏而活。无论多么深入的绝地冥想都无法移除这种欲望。

而他呢，很清楚要如何点燃这种需求。帕尔帕庭发现说服绝地出席这种场合太容易了。共和国的士气全赖塑造英雄偶像，那种可以让不同种族，不同星球都摇旗呐喊的偶像。他知道欧比旺恨死这种作秀了，以绝地武士团全体成员自视甚高的集体超然鄙视这种行为，他还知道，安纳金心里头爱死它了。

所以他摆出自己那种骄傲的笑容，越过绝地武士乱糟糟的头发将奖牌挂上他的脖子。“看到了没，”他在狂热的人群欢呼的同时凑近年轻人的耳朵，“我选你出这趟任务 _太对了_ 。除了你以外没有人能这么快地凯旋。”

“阁下，”安纳金鞠躬的同时脸涨得通红，“我很荣幸，我——”他突然打住，激动地又鞠了一躬。他既荣幸又欣喜异常，帕尔帕庭看着安纳金后退开来，欧比旺上前接受他的奖牌。他将奖牌戴上欧比旺的脖子，说了一句共和国永远感谢绝地的服务之类的老生常谈。

欧比旺对称赞看得再轻不过了，所以他才失去了与他前学徒交心的机会。比起称赞，绝地大师通常都说些劝诫徒弟再接再厉的话。过去的这么多年里，帕尔帕庭微妙的鼓励渐渐让安纳金更愿意找 _他_ 而不是他的老师父倾诉。每次出完任务，对长老会做简报以后，安纳金总是会出现在帕尔帕庭的办公室对他详细诉说所有的细节。所以呢，帕尔帕庭也毫不吝啬地给予对方无尽的感情支持与实用的指导。

安纳金变得越来越依赖他。

帕尔帕庭伸手引导两人面向观众，人群登时欢呼起来。很快，整个银河系都会知道。其实帕尔帕庭的每一条建议与疑问已经像神圣的信条一样烙进年轻人的思想中了。有时候，他都能听到年轻绝地几乎原封不动地引用他的话在长老会前据理力争，想到这里他露出一个微笑。他的代表。他的使者。转化的整个过程只差一个正式的戳记。

撕开安纳金，他性格上依旧会有两点完好无损：对赞许的渴望与对力量绝望的追求。比起抽象的原则，他更愿意忠于朋友，安纳金简直是一个真正绝地武士的反面。帕尔帕庭冥想的时候经常思索如果男孩不是生为奴隶的话会有多么的不同。会更驯服，这是肯定的，但也许恰恰相反。想到安纳金成为一个心如死水的绝地武士，对长老会所有的决定都冷静地盲从，帕尔帕庭不禁打了个冷颤。

安纳金活着。爱着。恨着。创造着。毁灭着。他是万名绝地中的特例，然而他们却完全无视了他超乎寻常的潜力。尽管鄙夷绝地们的软弱和愚蠢，帕尔帕庭还有点可怜她们。武士团将他们的毁灭之源捧在心头，对滴着致命毒液的尖牙视而不见。他们相信天选之子的预言，抱着原力最终会通过某种他们完全无法理解的伟大计划得到平衡这种荒唐的信念。绝地等待他们的命运；西斯创造他们的。谁才是真正的弱者呢？

帕尔帕庭跟着两名强大的绝地离开平台，盯着他们的后脑勺思索。他的护卫们紧跟着分列在他身侧和身后，将他与尖叫的科洛桑市民隔绝开来，好像包围整个舞台区域的强大力场还不够似的。走在前面的两名绝地往左拐，踏上了回庙的旅程。

他往右拐去议长的私人穿梭机，很快就会回到参议院大楼跟几位有权有势的参议员继续一些公众活动，但一只手搭上他的肩膀阻止了他。他内心惊诧了一下，转过身来，发现那是安纳金。

安纳金也吓了一跳，匆忙将手从深色的柔软布料上抽走，似乎被自己的大胆吓到了。帕尔帕庭挤出一个温柔的微笑。“安纳金，你有什么事？”他挥挥手示意一个打算上前的面具护卫，表示不用干预。

“议长，我在想是不是，我是不是过一会儿可以跟您谈谈，”安纳金清了清嗓子。“关于这次的任务。有一个多月了。”

“才一个月？”帕尔帕庭故意用震惊的口气说。“实话说感觉都过了一辈子呢，安纳金。你可能都不能相信没有你真切的建议在这期间我都经历了什么。能再次直接听到前线的消息实在太好了。”

安纳金盯着地板，非常的高兴。“我想尽力帮忙，阁下。”

“你的建议是无价的，”帕尔帕庭告诉他，拍了拍他包裹皮革的坚实肩膀。“你给共和国和我本人都带来了难以估量的重心。我今天下午有好几场重要的会面，安纳金，但晚上我很高兴能听到你的简报。”

“非常感谢，先生！”安纳金的表情将他的满足表露无遗。原力之中，他闪亮得好像太阳爆发一般。帕尔帕庭甚至有片刻被这种感觉捕获其中，他赶紧抽身。

“等我完成接下来的会面，我会让我的助手联系庙里的。在那以前，享受你的胜利，安纳金，”他示意了一下欢快的人群。“你应得的。”

欧比旺越过降落平台投射过来的眼神可以简直可以被称作怒视，但帕尔帕庭故意当没看到。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帕尔帕庭真的搞不明白。

夜晚有个再宁静不过的开场。前几个钟头的时间里，安纳金在他宽敞的办公室里来回踱步，挥舞着双手将任务的细节娓娓道来。帕尔帕庭透过黑暗面的眼睛观察他，注意到年轻人动作僵硬得不行，似乎指望下一刻就会爆发战斗。他在原力中的印记充斥着几乎难以压抑的情感。

想到这里他笑了。将绝地推到战争前线让他们平静的心境变成某种濒临爆发的定时炸弹。就算他建立帝国的大计永远无法实现——当然了，假设而已——绝地们也会因为这场战争而被彻底毁灭。他根本想输都不可能。

“先生，我最近想了很多,”安纳金的声音打破了他的思绪。“这次的任务让我意识到一些非常重要的事情。”

“哦？”帕尔帕庭挑起一条银色的眉毛，小心地呷了一口葡萄酒。“我收到的报告说你的行为非常英勇。是什么让你有了这种清醒的顿悟呢？”

年轻绝地坐进他桌子对面的一把椅子里，他的眼睛暗了下来，情绪没有刚才那么外露了。“太多了，那他妈是肯定的，”他嘟囔了一句，紧接着脸变得刷白。“抱歉，先生，我不该那么说的！”

帕尔帕庭盯着对方受挫的神色，只微微张大了眼睛。他倾身向前，将酒杯放回光滑的桌面。“我想你在战场上听到过比这难听得多的话吧。”

安纳金的脸涨得通红。“啊，没错，我猜。但是我不该说脏话的，不该在您面前。在这里不行，“他指了指猩红色的装修。“这里不是战场。”

 _恰恰相反，我粗野的朋友_ ，帕尔帕庭想。毕竟，真正的战斗诞生于此，为夺取安纳金·天行者独一无二灵魂的战斗。那将是一场屠杀。

在这段延长了的寂静中，安纳金不舒服地扭了扭。

帕尔帕庭让对方又坐立不安了一会儿，直到年轻人终于抬起头，他才谦和有礼地问到，似乎对方道歉的话不值得一提，“你到底是怎么做到的，安纳金？”

这下轮到安纳金惊讶了，“做到什么？”

“外交官。战士。和平守护者。信仰者，”帕尔帕庭一条条数出来。“那些加诸于你身上的期望。那些他们让你扮演的角色，你还这么年轻，甚至没经历过这个银河系中四分之一世纪，安纳金，却已经为我们大家背负这么大的重担了。”

安纳金盯着地板小声咕噜，“我是一名绝地，先生……我们就是为这些事情训练的，”他的幽默感荡然无存，而且他知道，面露苦涩。

政客压住一个狡猾的笑容。“那就是我说的，安纳金：我不介意你在我面前说脏话。你有更重要的东西要担心。另外，整天都被虚情假意的议员们环绕，你的直白……非常的清新。”

安纳金看向他的眼睛，他明亮的蓝眼睛中真切的感激之情让他恶心坏了。“谢谢您，先生，谢谢您的理解。但我还是不 _想_ 在您面前说脏话。感觉就像……就像我搞坏了这个地方少数几样美好的事物。”

他多想笑啊！“我可离完美远着哪，安纳金。你知道，我也不时会骂上两句，如果情况需要的话。”

安纳金笑了，有点干。“我不相信，先生。一点都不。我不能想象您说……那种话。”

“你可以能会惊讶地发现我会说哪种话……”短暂的停顿以后，帕尔帕庭想去仔细检查一下原力的走势，因为年轻人突然之间一动不动地用他那种全然贯注的精神盯住了他。通常来说，安纳金只会跟他有短暂的眼神交错，他总是在动，总是会先别开眼。现在，他安静地坐在椅中，但比刚才坐得还要直，原力简直在他身边轻声嗡鸣。

寂静变得有些尴尬，议长推开椅子站起来。安纳金也赶紧起身。帕尔帕庭有些纳闷，这种沉默一点都不像他，他不知道该对年轻人用视线追随他绕过桌子最终停留在他面前不远处过程中的每一个动作该作何感想。

空气中充斥着无法定义的期望，以及犹豫，好像安纳金在挣扎着做出一个决定。帕尔帕庭差点没忍住动用黑暗面的力量好好看看，他想知道这种不确定到底是怎么回事。但是，那样做的话会让他之前的努力全数付之东流。现在显露真身太早了，拿回打破这种精巧的平衡。他混到现在这个地位靠得可不是粗心大意。

“你没事吧，我的朋友？”他问道，让关心的情绪染进他压低的话语中。

“我……我觉得……”安纳金闭上嘴，狠狠咽了口唾沫。然后他靠近了，两人之间不过厘米之距。帕尔帕庭对这种进犯个人空间的行为差点出口斥责，但立马迫使自己挂上一个温柔的询问性的微笑。原力在他身边搅作一团，安纳金的印记是那么的明亮与紧张，简直能燃烧起来。帕尔帕庭将自己冰冷的影子拉紧了点，差点就退后了，生怕被灼伤。

“先生……”安纳金开口，但又突然打住了。

他的情绪简直是一团难以辨认的乱线，变幻莫测，帕尔帕庭感觉到地面都要塌了。他感觉到一种前所未有的强烈紧张感，如果他诚实一点的话，不得不承认他现在非常紧张。他抬起头，看向年轻人的眼睛。“安纳金……”

那双通常非常湛蓝的眼睛里有火焰杯霎时扑灭了，残余的烟雾营造出一种不自然的朦胧，将绝地的思想彻底隔绝在了西斯尊主的审视之外。帕尔帕庭僵住了，突然间口干舌燥。就算不碰触原力，他都能感觉到危险，尽管这种感觉尚未触及物理伤害的领域。有一瞬间他甚至怀疑安纳金起疑心了，如果安纳金知道的话……他将左手背到身后，以防安纳金看到他抽动的手指，绝望地呼唤他建立心灵防御。

安纳金拒绝后退也不愿别开视线。他居高临下地盯着对方，口中轻轻吐气。等他再次开口的时候，声音压得更低了，几乎可以说是沙哑的低吼，“议长，去年，您曾经问过我这辈子我真正想要的什么。”

帕尔帕庭压下自己渐渐攀升的忧心思绪，搜索自己的记忆，像面对一只抓狂的塔斯克猫般轻声回答，“对，我记得你说过你还没打定主意。我想应该是有变化吧。”

安纳金还是没有离开，他情绪的热力在原力中散发出灼人的能量。“在那颗星球上，我面对了一些东西，先生。你无法想象的东西。我还看到了一些别的，”他终于垂下眼，用力量包裹住自己。在沉寂的一瞬间延展进无限的时候，他重新抬起眼，提心吊胆地舔了舔下唇。“你知道欧比旺和我差点死了。我看到了我真正想要的。这么长时间以来，一直在我面前。我只是不知道该怎么做。我不知道如果……如果……”

帕尔帕庭突然意识到了， _他在讲帕德梅·阿米达拉。他终于对我坦白他最深重最黑暗的秘密了。多么的美味啊。_ 他露出一个微笑。“踟蹰不前甚至能挫败我们最优秀的人，安纳金。亡羊补牢，为时不晚。”

安纳金又靠近了一公分。“我很高兴您同意，先生。如果不试一试，我永远都不会知道那是否是个错误。”

帕尔帕庭扭过脑袋，对绝地靠得这么近感到非常的不舒服，对方倾泻而出的混乱情感让他几乎无法思考。空气中的期许是那么的沉重，光明与黑暗裹挟在一起，创造出一种讨厌的恶心让他几乎无法保持心绪平衡。他将注意力集中在安纳金背后扭曲的雕塑上，那里，隐藏着等待多时的光剑。看到它，帕尔帕庭笑了；他一直都知道自己想要什么。现在安纳金在发现自己所求的过程中需要他的帮助。“是吗？你发现了什么，安纳金？你想要什么？”

他被接下来的回答打得措手不及。

“我想要你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出人意料的发展打得某人措手不及，搞乱了精心策划的一切

“什么？”

安纳金低声的嘟囔还没沉进帕尔帕庭的脑海，他就感觉到一只强壮的手摸上他的下颚，然后是一张迫切的嘴唇覆住了他的，安纳金大胆地附身凑过来，缩短了两人之间最后的距离。年轻武士抓住他的双肩，帕尔帕庭太过震惊，没有做出任何抵抗。他的双手毫无目的地抬起，手指不自觉地蜷成一团，然后因为迷惑又放了下来。

说他很惊讶绝对是低估了他的感觉。他想要思考，想要整理他的思绪，想要退开，但安纳金夺目的原力印记在疯狂的一个心跳之间就盖过了他，将他悉心谋划和创造机会的能力彻底摧毁，而且夺走了他肺中的空气。帕尔帕庭试图开口吸气，但安纳金趁机撬开他的双唇，将舌头探入年长者的口中，用他这条柔软的武器包裹他的前齿，温柔地按了按，迫使对方抬头加深这个吻。

面对这种亲密的进犯，帕尔帕庭根本无法止住自己发出一声轻喘。他算计的大脑还在摇摆不停，因为他根本没将这种局势算进他的计划中。它更触及了他心中的野兽，安纳金的力量实在是太强了。它也扭动了他的精神，趁他失控的当口，安纳金还在原力中刺探他。从男孩身上喷涌而出的感觉是那么的冲动，本能而强烈，跟他自己的本质是那么的截然不同。他奋力掩饰黑暗面的力量，将自己的原力印记深深埋在议长空洞的面具之下。

男孩的舌头推了推他的，他终于反应过来。这种感觉异常陌生，他一点都不想要。他用双手推开安纳金，绝地不情愿地放开他的嘴唇。他们两人都喘了一会儿粗气，年轻绝地依旧死死扒着他的肩膀。

帕尔帕庭觉得自己的思维终于重新化为实体，他的思想赶迅速寻找应对方法。他多么地想碰触黑暗面啊，去问问原力，看它对这突如其来的发展有什么反应，但男孩的存在太强烈了。在不确定的情况下，他贸然行动搞不好会竹篮打水一场空。

“安纳金，”他轻声询问，流露出一丝愤怒的情绪，眼中闪亮着不赞许的光芒，“这都是什么意思？”

年轻人的眼睛变得清亮极了，现在，他的欲望再清楚不过了，还有那种雀跃的愉悦感，让议长感到一种无助的恼怒。“还以为您喜欢直截了当的行为呢，先生，”安纳金饥渴而欣赏地盯住他，多少年来这是第一次，帕尔帕庭发现自己被动地脸红了。

“我可不觉得这叫直截了当，安纳金，”帕尔帕庭试图理解现在这项新的发展。他从中感觉到强烈的危险，还有机遇。但到底是哪种行动得到哪种结果？他轻笑一声拖延时间。“我得说这让事情变得复杂了很多。”

安纳金露出一个灿烂的几乎可以说是邪恶顽皮的笑容。“我觉得这反而让事情变得简单了，先生，至少对我们来说如此。我一直很崇拜你，最近我发现我无时无刻不在想你。”

“迷恋难道不是一种非常不绝地的情感吗？”帕尔帕庭伸手温柔地将绝地的双手从自己的肩膀上放下来。“我无法想象长老会如果发现了会很高兴——”

“长老会不需要知道发生了什么，”安纳金打断他，某种占有性的感觉滑入他压低的声线中。事实上，长老会知道的少得可怜，帕尔帕庭想，走到宽阔的全景玻璃前。西斯尊主能感到对方执着的凝视，还有聚焦在他纤瘦身材上的强烈火焰，他止住一个颤抖。

多么黑暗的情绪啊！这种禁断的欲望只会将男孩与他的命运绑得更紧，或者，摧毁他们两人。西斯大计容不得这种结合，实话说，他自己也不太喜欢这种想法。他的口味一直更倾向于银河系中各种各样的女性，但安纳金则拥有那种将银河系中一切都颠覆过来的独特能力。颠倒黑白。逆转自然。

他需要时间思考，谋划。他再次摇摇头，对着窗户说话，拒绝回头。“这不恰当，安纳金。我们在不同的领域。你是个绝地，而我是最高议长……”

“而我知道我想要什么，议长，”安纳金的声音听上去离他非常的近，他忽略心底想要掉转过身的冲动。“你曾多次对绝地的不作为表示不满，说他们不去体验银河系里其他人的感觉。我可以证明你错了，如果你给我半点机会。我一直想……”

帕尔帕庭盯着自己在玻璃上的模糊倒影。他背后，绝地的双眼闪着光芒。“欲求也不是绝地之道，安纳金。”多么的讽刺啊，他现在几乎同意他宿敌们的箴言了。也许这才是他们冥顽不顾地恪守绝地信条的原因。那样要简单许多……

“我不管，”突然之间年轻人来到了他身侧，强壮的胳膊一把捞过议长的腰，将政客紧紧压在自己身上。帕尔帕庭瑟缩了一下，用手抵住安纳金宽阔的胸膛无声地抵抗。安纳金完全忽略了对方的动作，他倾身，迫使对方往后仰，再一次捕捉到对方的双唇，烙下一个热度十足的吻。他的双手紧紧扣住议长的双臀，弄皱了覆在那里的黑绿色长袍。

被这样对待，帕尔帕庭终于燃起了一丝真正的怒火，他反击回去，轻轻咬了一口安纳金的下唇。年轻绝地吃痛反而高兴地“嘶嘶”直叫，吻得更卖力了；他粗暴地打开议长的嘴巴，将舌头伸了进去。西斯尊主咬了一口对方的舌头，这次咬出了血，尝到咸腥的味道，从中汲取满足的力量。

安纳金轻声惊叫，退了出来，一只手指轻轻摸了摸舌头，另一只手依旧紧抓着年长者不放。他一脸的受伤，但帕尔帕庭完全不为所动，他的胜利唾手可得。他需要时间思考与冥想。“安纳金，这不对——”

他还没说完就倒吸一口冷气被打断了，因为安纳金再次发起了进攻，这一次他吻上帕尔帕庭的下颚边缘，沿着他的颈侧吻下去。柔软的湿润沿着他的喉咙越滑越下，其中的压力让他几乎无法忍受。他的头无助地仰起，给了安纳金更为充分的进犯空间。原力隐隐鼓动，诉说着某种危险而尖锐的黑暗承诺。“安纳金，”他低吼，感到身上的年轻绝地僵硬了，肌肉因为胜利的喜悦而绷得紧紧的。“安纳金……”

安纳金的反应相当符合一个身体正处于巅峰状态的年轻人，他的手指更加紧密地扣住他腰部的布料，嘴巴覆盖住他锁骨之间的柔软凹陷，刚好没被他衣袍的扣子遮住。帕尔帕庭感到自己的脉搏在那对火热丰满的嘴唇下疯狂地跳动。

一定是安纳金投射进原力中让人迷醉的罪恶欲望，因为他从来没有感受过如此鲜活，竟能将他牢牢抓住的情感。事实上，他不确定自己的思想在哪里结束而安纳金的在哪里开始。它们以一种病态的自如融合在一起，每一次那种光芒刷过他，他都想吐。

但那里也存在着黑暗，如此深重的黑暗让他不得不压抑住自己逐渐增加的兴奋，敦促他别无所求地冲入黑暗的怀抱，让黑暗面尽情占有他，管它有什么后果！他钢铁一般的自控力从来没有像现在这样接近崩溃。

但他必需忍住，因为安纳金 _不可以知道。_ 现在还不行。

安纳金的牙齿轻轻噬咬他的脖子末端，他颤抖地听到武士的低语，“拜托了，议长。我知道你也想要我……”

他想要，该死的。只不过不是安纳金想的那种方式。他会拥有男孩，心与灵，也从不怀疑安纳金会奉献他的身体。他的思想却又被打碎了，因为安纳金抬起一只手开始解他的领口。金属跌落在瓷砖地面上发出一声清脆的声响，他终于反应过来那意味着什么。他用双手抓住武士的双手。

接着他突然喘不过气来，黑暗面突然聚集起致命的警告，活了过来，对着火的虚空中尖叫，对在阴影火焰边缘摇摆的空洞尖叫。

帕尔帕庭感到空气都抽离了自己，原力幻象带着与未来与现实的可怕撞击从天而降。“议长！”他听到遥远的地方安纳金的叫喊，惊恐地看到帕尔帕庭软瘫在地，安纳金抓住他的胳膊想让他保持直立。

危险！停下来……停下来，在你毁灭一切以前停下来！我们的大计还没有成功！

笑声从永无之地传了过来，从他已死师父无形的身体那边传了过来，黑暗而毫无幽默地嘲笑着他。他知道自己的身体在颤抖，安纳金惊慌失措，呼叫他的护卫们赶来协助，他意识到除了他还是个小男孩的时候，他再没经历过这么强烈的幻象。

看来的确是相当紧急的事态。他真的得小心。黑暗面觉得需要给他一个警告。放纵男孩，那就得付出代价。数千年的谋划与力量可能会在几日、几小时、几分钟之内土崩瓦解。黑暗压制着他，直到他觉得自己几乎要窒息。

接着，和出现时一样，那股力量迅速消失了。

感觉慢慢回到他的身体中，一个红卫兵悬在他上方，一手拿着医疗数据板，一手拿着心率监控仪贴在他盖着衣服的胸口。“我没事，”他低语，将仪器挥开，坐起身。他开始偏头痛了。“我只是，我膝盖软了一下。一分钟就好。”

“您的医疗队马上赶来，”守卫实事求是地说。“我们需要做几项检测确保您没事，先生。”

帕尔帕庭冷冷地瞪了他一眼。“与此同时，你干嘛不在外面等他们过来呢？绝地天行者会留在这里，以备我还需要协助。他在治疗上有丰富的经验。”

守卫是个聪明人；他知道这种建议之下其实隐藏着命令。所以他不情不愿地回到办公室外面，安纳金赶紧过来跪在议长身边，满脸的痛苦与内疚。“您没事吧，议长？刚才发生什么了？我感觉到有某种可怕的事情发生了。我不知道该怎么解释！”

帕尔帕庭别开视线。“虽然很少，安纳金，但我有时候会突然失去意识。老问题了，我早已习惯，不过这有好多年没发作了。”他花了点时间品尝绝地可怜兮兮的情绪，又补充了一句，“不是你的错。”

“不是？”安纳金的宽慰充斥了原力，让他的头疼得更厉害了。帕尔帕庭慢慢揉了揉眼睛，长舒了一口气。

“当然不是，”他将嘲弄的口气压下去。“我还没 _那么_ 老，安纳金，实际上，我的医生说就我的年龄而言，我的身体棒极了。尽管如此，今晚发生的事情非常的不恰当，安纳金，”他非常严肃地强调。“这种事情不能再发生。”

安纳金盯住自己的靴子，一脸悔意。“我很抱歉，议长。我不应该那么做的。”但当他抬起头的时候，眼中依旧燃烧着火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者注】  
> 我觉得PPT最后还是算错了……他不该说他的身体就他这个年龄来说非常棒，安纳金的脑中一片污秽，他荷尔蒙充斥的大脑中大概以为PPT在给他下战书和调情………………  
> 另外，安纳金道歉什么的……听听就好，反正他从来不往心里去……而且可能在想下次怎么能得手……  
> 而且PPT被吻得失魂落魄的时候连喊了两声安纳金，他大概是想说stop，但邱森万的理解能力大概已经飞出窗户外了……所以后来才会有关于胜利的那段话。
> 
> 另外，AO3版本和FF版本不一样，AO3最后还有两句：
> 
> 医疗队过来把他轰走的时候那团火焰依旧在燃烧
> 
> 而嘲弄的笑声依旧回荡在他的耳畔。
> 
> ***  
> FF版本要新一点。


End file.
